


This could be the end of everything

by whynotcherries



Series: Here, here, my family (you are my familiar) [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e10 The White Violin, Gen, I use italics So Much, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, they should have had more scenes together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotcherries/pseuds/whynotcherries
Summary: Klaus is able to stop Vanya from destroying the academy with some good old-fashioned sibling love.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Here, here, my family (you are my familiar) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593757
Comments: 12
Kudos: 637





	This could be the end of everything

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing for The Umbrella Academy, so the characters might be a little OOC.

Klaus stops in the middle of the hallway- Diego almost doesn’t notice, as he’s going to try to find Mom, but the absence of Klaus’s presence beside him made him tempted to turn around.

“Klaus, what’re you doing? C’mon, we gotta go!” He rushed back, grabbing at his brother’s arm.

Klaus pushes his arm away, and in a split second, makes his decision, “I’m gonna go see what’s happening.”

Diego continues to grab at him, “No, Klaus, it’s- Vanya’s _blowing things up_ , it’s not safe, the house will collapse!” 

Klaus shakes his head, “It’ll be fine! I’d really rather try to fix it than run, and it seems like I’m immortal anyway! You go, find mom, I’ll meet you outside if it gets too risky,” he pushes him away again, already starting to walk down the hall, in the direction of the noise.

“It’s already too risky!” he hears Diego call after him, but he’s already gone- he’s made his mind up. If God already doesn’t like him, he’ll just be sent back. If not, well… he died for a good cause, at least.

He weaves his way through the halls, following the sounds of the explosions- he isn’t sure what he expected from Vanya’s powers. He shouldn’t have assumed they’d be anything less than extraordinary- the opposite of what his father had told them for their entire lives; what he’d always known to be untrue. Even without powers, he’d known. 

Now, all he has to do- _hopefully_ \- is tell her that. 

He stops when he’s about to turn the corner to go down the hallway that leads to all of their bedrooms. He hears an explosion, one that shakes the entire house, and only feels regret for a moment before he steps forward into the hall, in front of Vanya.

And without even an ounce of external hesitation, he looks her in the eyes and says, “Hey, Van.”

Her eyes change colors, returning from the white, silvery, _dead_ color that they were back to her usual brown color- the house stops shaking, the fire goes out, and she just looks at him.

“Whatcha doin’, there?” he asks.

She just stares at him.

“You wanna maybe, you know, stop making stuff… uh- _what do you even call that_ ,” he thinks out loud.

Ben, for the first time since, pitches in- “Go boom?”

“-go boom?” Klaus finishes.

Vanya waits for a second, looking up at him, just staring.

For a second, he wonders if her response will be to make _him_ ‘go boom’, which would certainly be counterproductive. 

“Why?” she softly asks, and he notices that her eyes, while still their usual color, are not as warm as they usually are. She doesn’t look forgiving. She looks like she’s ready to give them all hell to pay. 

“You all chose to lock me up- I said I was _sorry_ , and you chose to lock me away. I needed your help,” and suddenly, she doesn’t look as tiny as she usually does, “and you put me in a _cage_ ,” for a second, he thinks he hears a quiver to her voice, but it very well might be the pure rage taking over her.

He steps forward- probably a bad choice on his part- and puts his hands out.

He shakes his head, trying to stay calm, but he can’t help the rising fear.

“No, no, no, Vanya, I- it wasn’t _me_. It was Luther. Vanya, I tried to let you out, so did Diego, he wouldn’t let us, and we were _planning_ to come back to get you, once he was gone, you just- well, you were pretty quick to start causing terror,” he defends, walking forwards, slowly. “Trust me, I would’ve taken your place.”

That seems to cause her to relax, to _deflate._

“ _Taken my place?_ ” she whispers, her chin starting to quiver. “Why?”

He nods, “Nobody deserves to be locked up, but _especially_ not you. Not when you just needed help,” he explains. “I just want to help you, Van, please… just- just let me help.”

Immediately, she straightens out, shaking her head, “If I stop this, Luther will lock me up again,” she protests, looking away from him, clearly starting to build courage- and _energy_ \- again.

Klaus shakes his head, rubbing her arms up and down, “I’m not gonna let him do that,” he whispers, “and besides, you blew up his cell. He doesn’t have anywhere else to put you, and I’m not letting him _go_ near you again.”

She looks up at him, meeting his eyes, “How will you stop him? He could hurt you.”

“Ben.”

“Ben?”

He probably shouldn’t have brought that up so quickly, especially since he can’t do it on command yet, but he had to say _something_. 

“I was able to, I dunno, manifest him this morning. He was able to touch me, Van- if he could do _that_? I’m sure in a situation where his second favorite sibling was being threatened, he’d be able to interfere.”

She shakes her head, closing her eyes- clearly struggling to wrap her head around it, “Wait, so, he’s been here this whole time? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

He shakes his head, “We’ll talk about that later. Right now, we need to go find Diego, because I’m fairly certain he thinks I’m dead,” before she can ask about that, he adds, “he was also really worried about getting mom, so we should go see if he found her,” he says, reaching down to take her hand.

He turns to pull her along, but she doesn’t move, “What if they don’t want to help me? I can’t do this, I can’t, I can’t-” 

“Vanya.”

“No, no, I can’t, Klaus, I can’t _hurt_ anyone else. I can’t.”

“You won’t.”

“You can’t know that.”

“I do. I believe in you,” he squeezes her hands, “You lived through your entire childhood alone. You stood up to dad for all of us, and we never deserved it. You might not have been a part of the _Umbrella Academy_ ,” he gestures, over-exaggerating, “but that doesn’t mean _anything_ in terms of family. In terms of _strength. Nothing._ You’ve been better to each of us than we’ve ever been to each other, and I’ll be _damned_ if you’re not getting the help you need.”

He takes one of his hands back to wipe the tears from her cheeks. “We’re going to help you train, and to get in control, okay? You’re not gonna hurt anyone, and if you do, we’ll forgive you because we have _all_ hurt each other. Now, we need to go find our family and tell them that, or they’re gonna think something happened. C’mon,” he wraps his arm around her shoulders, walking side-by-side with her down the hallway.

She looks up at him as they walk, “What do you think Luther will say about his room?”

Klaus laughs, “Hopefully, he’ll get really mad and break the kitchen table. It’s been creaking when we sit on it, it’s not great for my lack of sitting in chairs,” she laughs at that, leaning into his side.

She decides then, that the rest of them may be family in name, but not in fact, but Klaus is her brother.


End file.
